CRAZY!
by Team DirgeVasquez
Summary: Um.... Are u brave enough to read this nonsense?


Disclaimer:  
  
Vasquez: Me and Dirge own nothing but the clothes on our back * sniffle *  
  
Dirge: Jhonen, get a life.  
  
Vasquez: K.  
  
Dirge: Anyway, the characters this "SPECIAL" fanfic belong to the REAL and PURTTY Jhonen Vasquez and Roman Dirge.   
  
Vasquez: And the god-awful network who shall not be named.  
  
Dirge: We have wasted you're precious time. On to the fanfic.  
  
  
Madness  
  
NNY: * questioning his life in a dark ally when squeeing is heard *  
  
Squee: * flies out of a window at an alarming pace clutching Shmee *  
  
NNY: * puts his arms out breaking Squee's fall * Dear Lord it's raining childrenÉ   
  
Squee: Hi scary neighbor man.  
  
NNY: I hope you decided to take up bungee jumping because if you parents THROUGH you out I'd-  
  
Squee: Please don't hurt them. They don't mean it when they say they hope I get kidnappedÉ  
  
NNY: * puts Squee down * How 'bout a cherry brainfreezy?   
  
Squee: * hugging Shmee * What do you think Shmee?  
  
Shmee: Burn him.  
  
  
Squee: Shmee, it's not right to burn people.  
  
Shmee: Well do think it wise to go to a 24/7 with a homicidal maniac?  
  
NNY: Shut up bear. * takes Squee's hand * Let's go before HE gives you anymore brilliant ideas.  
  
Squee: * squee *  
  
NNY: Here we are * standing in front of a 24/7 *  
  
Jhonen: Damn you seatbelt. * is tangled up in his seatbelt *  
  
Roman: Jhonen, this device * holding up a seatbelt buckle * is called a buckle. But I see that isn't in you vocabulary. See first we take our finger and push this button and -  
  
Jhonen: I know how to use a freakin' seatbelt buckle. UmÉ help.  
  
Roman: Well since you're not cut out to be an escape artist I'll help you.  
  
NNY: That's just sad.  
  
Jhonen: * fidgeting in his seatbelt * Stop making fun of the mentally unstable people. It's not nice.  
  
Roman: I think mentally unstable is an under statement.  
  
Jhonen: You flatter me.  
  
NNY: If you'd excuse us, we have a brainfreezys to buy.  
  
Jhonen: Your excused.  
  
Squee: It's getting lateÉ  
  
NNY: It's only 4 a.m. * turns to Shmee * and you no talkie.  
  
  
Roman: You know, I could use a brainfreezy myself. Sorry Jhonen. But the brainfreezy's are calling to me. You're going to have to suffer for a few more minutesÉ besides you got yourself into this.   
  
Jhonen: mooÉ  
  
Roman: * slyly * Hope the Nick assassins don't get youÉ heh  
  
Jhonen: * squee *  
  
MINUTES LATERÉ  
  
Jhonen: If you don't let go, I will be forced to use unpleasantÉ words.   
* screams like a girl *  
  
Roman: * hears Jhonen's girly screams * The Jhonen is getting squealy.   
* walks outside * #@%^! * picks up note in place of Jhonen *  
  
Dear "friends",  
I have your friend. He has been placed in a plot hole. It is up to you to find well, but you may meet some interesting people along the way.   
  
Good day,  
Mr. Scannel  
  
Roman: * see's a trail of unwound seatbelt * Typical. *follow trail *  
  
NNY, Squee, and Shmee: * follows *  
  
ALL: * reach plot hole take seatbelt and use it as a climbing rope *  
  
Jhonen: * sprawled out ground *   
  
Roman: O godÉ  
  
Jhonen: Don't touch me, I think my butt's broken.  
  
Zim: Muahahaha! Inferior human butts! We Irkens have butts of steel!  
  
Dib: Wait do aliens even have butts? Wait i dont want to know...  
  
Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *latching on to Jhonen's head* I like butts...  
  
Roman: Can we please get off the butt conversation?  
  
Jhonen: What does not intrigue you about teh butt conversation?  
  
Roman: I resent butts.  
  
Gaz: *walks by playing Gameslave2* Shut up or feel my wrath.  
  
Jhonen: Hi, Gaz.  
  
Gaz: *turns around and twitches* Shut up or I'll make you wish i was never born.  
  
Roman: Wow...I never met someone who could shut Jhonen up.  
  
Dib: Since you like Gaz so much, maybe you should go explore that tunnerl with her. I'll go with that kid holding the teddy bear.  
  
Devi & Tenna: *fall with a thud to the ground*  
  
Dib: You, crazy girl with the skeleton doll, go with the tall black-haired guy.   
  
Jhonen: I'll go with Zim.  
  
Zim: You must stay five feet away from me stink-beast.  
  
Jhonen: *crowbar magically appears, and Jhonen hits Zim over the head. Grabs Zim's hand and skips down the tunnel dragging Zim.*   
  
Devi: I'll take that cute little dog thing. *smiles at GIR. Bends down to pet him*  
  
GIR: YEA! *Jumps up and graps one of Devi's pigtails*  
  
Devi: How do I always get myself into theese things... *puts GIR under one arm. walks off* 


End file.
